Rock On
by MsKatieK
Summary: The importance between two little hand gestures is amazing... Nick/Greg. R&R, please
1. The Difference Between Love and Rock

"Archie!" Nick walked through the glass door that led to Archie's lab.

"What? I've got you're tapes here. Nothing but "Gun's and Roses" there. And keep it down, please," he added after Nick pushed the glass door fully open with a bang, "I've got a hangover."

"Rough night?" Nick asked with a mock concern.

"Buddy, you don't know what rough is."

"Sure. So, nothing but Axel Rose?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Hey guys!" Greg said rather loudly as he walked to the lab.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Archie groaned while holding his head in his hands "OUT! Both of you." He shoved both Greg and Nick out and slammed the door closed (a pretty stupid move for a man in a hangover as Archie realised only a second too late).

"Anything useful on the tape?" Greg asked Nick as they walked towards the locker-room.

"Nope, just vintage rock music."

"So, we're back to square one again?" Greg groaned.

"Well, we have the address written on the tape." Nick replied cheerfully. "Get your stuff and meet me at the parking lot."

"Give me ten minutes, I have a few things to take care of."

"Cool. Rock on!" he said while giving the corna.

Greg stopped dead in his tracks "Wait a second…"

"What?"

"You did it right. The last time you gave me the "rock on" sign, you did it the wrong way."

"The wrong way? What do you mean?"

"There are two ways to do it. One with the palm towards you aka. The right way and the one with the back of the hand towards you meaning "love" in sign language. And most people don't think it to be important enough to correct."

"And you do?" Nick asked with a raised brow.

"Well, no but it's just weird."

"To tell you the truth…" Nick looked a little shifty, "I know the difference between the two signs."

"What? Then why did you…" Greg became quiet all of a sudden, "Oh."

"We have to go." Nick chirped and walked speedily towards the parking lot leaving behind a very confused Greg. After a few moments he turned and walked into the locker room. He pushed the door closed and put his back against a wall waiting for his thoughts to become clear once more. A few minutes later, a muffled yelp of happiness could be heard through the door.


	2. Confrontation

Nick sat in his truck.

"Breathe, just breathe," he kept telling himself, "Keep, breathing." But the annoying little voice in his head wouldn't keep quiet. "Breathe, breathe? After what you just told Greg, he'll never talk to you again."

"Shut up, voice!" Nick mumbled, irritated. But a part of him still dreaded that Greg would come down and beat him to a pulp. He kept reminding himself that Greg wouldn't hurt a fly (not that he couldn't, of course. After becoming a CSI, Greg had become rather… fit, for Nick's great pleasure), but that didn't quite suit the voice: "You don't know that. For all you know, he could be so freaked out right now, he could kill you." No, he would just turn me down. Right?

Meanwhile, at the lockers, Greg was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Maybe I should kiss him?" Sure, and make a complete fool out of yourself? No, thank you. What if he was just kidding? "Kidding…" he said out loud. No, he wouldn't be that cruel. Would he? No, Nick isn't cruel in any way. Greg's heart was beginning to flutter. "Oh, god, help me."

"Greg, you okay?" Catherine asked as she walked in. "What do you need help with?"

"Nothing, nothing," Greg replied shakily, "I'm just o-on my way to the… you know… the place where they park the c-cars, you know…"

"The parking lot?" she offered while arching an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you're running a fever."

"No, no. 'm fine. Seriously." Greg ducked before Catherine could touch his forehead and ran.

"Oh, god. What AM I doing?"

Meanwhile, Nick had decided that Greg was taking too long.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down" Nick could hear Greg's chanting. "What have I gotten myself into? Calm down, just… don't make a fool out of yourself." Nick knew he wasn't supposed to be listening as Greg tried to force his breathing normal behind the corner of the house, but he just couldn't help it. "You pathetic coward!" his mind yelled at him, "Go talk to him. And whatever you do, don't apologise." Right, listening to reason never hurt before. Nick did a brave thing and walked up to Greg.

"Umm, Greg?"

"Hi," Greg replied a little breathlessly.

"Look, I … About before… I didn't…"

"You didn't mean it," Dammit, Greg, stop sounding so hurt and pathetic.

"What? No, I mean yes. I mean… I meant it"

"So you're not taking it back, then?"

"What? No! God, no!! I…"

The rest of what Nick wanted to say was muffled by Greg kissing him forcefully.

**A.N. Great big thanks to everyone for the positive reviews. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Katu.**


	3. Two Points of View

"Hey, Catherine!" Grissom shouted as he walked down the hall, "Have you seen Greg?"

"Yeah, he was just here. Is something wrong? He was acting really… strange."

"Strange? Stranger than usually, you mean?" Grissom asked suspiciously.

"Good point, but yes. I think there's something going on. Do you know something?" Catherine seemed very maternally concerned, suddenly. And that was a rare sight Grissom had witnessed only a few times before.

"Hey, Something going on?" Warrick joined Catherine and Grissom, "You seem worried."

"Have you noticed if Greg's been acting weird lately?" Grissom asked.

"He's Greg. He's always weird. But I did see Nick almost running towards the parking lot. What's going on? Someone get hurt?" Warrick asked.

"The parking lot?" Catherine seemed a little shocked and a little concerned.

"Yes, the parking lot. I called after him, but he didn't seem to hear me. What's so special about the parking lot?"

"Nothing, it's just that Greg, while acting strange, had trouble saying "parking lot", because he was so freaked out or something. I tried to check his temperature but he ran away before I could ask another question."

"Hey guys," Archie called from his lab, "did Nick and Greg leave yet?"

"Leave? Why would they leave?" Grissom asked.

"The case. Nick gave me a tape and well, I tried to analyze it, but it only had Guns and Roses on it. Good listening material, though."

"If the tape only had music on it then why would they leave? They already cleared the crime scene." said Warrick.

"I don't know. There was some address on the cover of the tape, but nothing else." Archie mumbled.

"What? Please speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble."

"Yes," Grissom thought, "Catherine's maternal instincts are definitely working full-time."

"Please, don't yell. My brain is trying to leave my skull and form its own republic or something."

"What? If that's supposed to be a metaphor for a hangover, it's a bad one. And some people would tell you to not say that in front of your boss but, hey, that's just me." Warrick said disapprovingly while Catherine just scolded him.

"Look, if they both went towards the parking lot, it would be logical for us to go there too. Maybe they haven't left yet."

"Yeah, knock yourselves out. I'll go and hunt down some coffee and Advil."

As Grissom, Catherine and Warrick approached the parking lot, they heard a sudden yelp.

A few moments earlier, at the parking lot:

Greg pushed Nick against the nearest wall and kissed him furiously. Suddenly, Nick pushed Greg away gently.

"Wait. Wait a little." Nick said breathlessly.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry. I… I should… I, umm…"

"Stop, I'm not saying it was a mistake or something. I mean, where did you learn to kiss like that?" That was true. In all Nick's years of experience (and that is saying something), he had never experienced anything like Greg's kiss. There just was no earthly way to describe it.

"You know… Places. I wasn't the geek people think I was."

"Should I be jealous?" Nick asked teasingly. When Greg blushed, the only Nick thought on Nick's mind was that he'd never seen anything cuter and sweeter. But what were they?

"Umm, Greg?"

"Y-yes?"

"What… What exactly does this mean?" Nick was becoming increasingly nervous. Even though he had a reputation for a womanizer, reputations aren't always true to life. That was exactly the case with Nick. He did have the looks AND the brains, he just couldn't possibly stop contemplating the worse possible situation: being laughed at, because although he was a kind and compassionate man, he was also proud (like any other Texan).

"I… don't know. You kissed me. If you want it to stay that way we'll never talk about it again. BUT…" Greg stopped suddenly.

"But?". Actually, Nick would have hated it, if they never talked about it again. Mainly because he couldn't imagine never being kissed like that again. But he also knew, that if he backed out now, he would ruin his relationship - whatever it may have been - with Greg forever. And Greg's friendship was something he wouldn't be able to function without.

Greg's head was spinning. Nick had kissed him back. Nick had kissed him back? Was he going to think of some apology? He probably was. Or maybe… 'Damn, why didn't I control myself. But no, I just had to go and kiss him and ruin every chance I might have had with him. Oh, to hell with it, what's done is done.'

"But if you want to, we could…" he stopped again. For a brave man, he never did take rejection very well. And Greg was nearly convinced that Nick would turn him down.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Stop it. I can hear your brain ticking over."

"Sorry…"

"Umm… Do you… you know. Oh, do you want to go out with me?" 'There, I said it. Please say yes…'

Nick jumped suddenly when Greg gave a yelp of happiness.

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry, I just had to do that. The next chapter might take a while, because I don't have a lot of thoughts on how to go on right now. I'll be writing "Freaky" for the next few days. Katu.**


	4. Archie's Weird Day

"What was that?" Warrick asked with surprise apparent in his voice. He darted out the door. Once was outside, he stopped abruptly-.

"Warrick? What is it?" Grissom asked. Once he had walked up beside him he asked, "Why did you…" He too became still and silent, when he'd seen, why exactly  
Warrick's jaw had almost hit the pavement. To both of them, Catherine's voice seemed to have been turned down.

"Guys?" She hollered as she walked towards the door and stood at the parking-lot, facing Warrick and Grissom. "Hellooo! Earth to Warrick and Gris-" Suddenly, Grissom shushed her.

"What the hell!" Catherine was shocked. Why had Grissom just told her to be quiet, when she obviously had no idea what was going on? She didn't notice Greg and Nick suddenly jump away from the wall Greg had pinned Nick to in a sudden high of happiness and relief as Nick had just asked Greg to go out with him. Actually, Greg was rather concerned of getting either turned down bluntly and getting beaten up by an angry insulted homophobic Texan, although he was certain Nick could have never harmed his friend in any way, but still…

Nick broke Greg's chain of thought by clearing his throat. 'Yes, he's obviously trying to think of some excuse right now.' Greg thought.

"Umm… Hey, guys! What are you doing out here?" Nick had to stop himself from groaning, What they were doing out there? 'Oh, come ON! You know you could have come up with something better that that! In fact, anything would have been better than "What are you doing out here?" For fuck's sake, they work here!' Nick wasn't the only one to notice the lameness of the question. Greg almost laughed out loud at the question thus earning a soft punch on his right thigh by Nick. Ok, so he deserved it.

Catherine whipped around, started by hearing Nick. "What? Oh! Hi! We were just-" she was stopped again by Warrick putting his hand on her lower back. 'Oh, god,' Cathering thought, 'If I die now, I'd die a happy woman. And I think I will, since my heart is beating like I've just run a marathon. For no good reason. Liar.'

"You were just… You were just what?" Greg reminded Catherine to finish her sentence.

"Huh? I, mean… Wait, what? Sorry I completely lost my train of thought when Warr- I mean…" 'Nice, Cath, it's a fine web you're spun yourself into.' "Oh, gosh darn it. We were looking for you."

"Looking for us." Nick repeated, "Why were you looking for us? We were gonna… We were gonna… Uh… Greg, a little help here?"

"Right. We were going to the scene to see if there was something we missed." Greg tried to lie his way out of the not-too-pleasant situation, 'Which you wouldn't be in if you'd been able to control your hormones, horndog.' Greg mentally scolded himself.

"The scene?" Warrick opened his mouth for the first time since the shocking sight he'd witnessed in the parking-lot, sounding a little strangled, "The crime scene you found the tape from?"

"Yes, that one. What other scene could I be talking about?"

"The one you released six hours ago?" Grissom reminded Greg with a half-smirk.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed, "Right. Ok, so you caught us." Admitting being caught never came easy for Greg. He was the masterful liar, after all.

"Greg! Nice, man." Nick sarcastically commented.

"Because we're morons and didn't get it a) when we saw you kiss and b) when you asked Greg for help." Warrick said "Nope, not suspicious at all." Catherine agreed. A few seconds after that the both burst out laughing remembering Nick's and Greg's faces, when the discovered they weren't alone.

"What?! It aint funny, guys. We weren't doing anything."

"…But making out. And that's a perfectly okay thing to do in a parking-lot while at work." Grissom said.

"That's it? No "You're going to burn in Hell" etcetera?" Nick seemed shocked remembering his parents' reaction when he revealed that he was bisexual.

The three shook their heads. "Not religious." Grissom stated. The other two agreed.

"Just, try to contain yourselves until you're off duty, okay?" That said, the three left.

"So."

"So. What do we do now?" Greg asked.

"Well, basically, we wait until we're off duty like Gris said and then I'm gonna take you out. Deal?" Nick suggested.

"Yes!" Greg shouted, "I mean, yes. Deal. Should we go?" he asked pointing to the door.

"Uh-uh, let's go."

When passing Archie, Nick said, "Rock on!"

"Great. This day is getting weirder by the minute." Archie mumbled.

**And that's it. The last chapter of my first published fanfic. Niice. Basically, I'll get right to writing my next one, but I won't publish until I've finished it. And that's gonna take a while, cause it's gonna be a longer one. Until then! Katu.**


End file.
